


Illness

by Crven



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane, One Shot, Post-Psycho-Pass Season 1, Psycho-Pass 2
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Lima belas puntung rokok tersisa, dan Akane merengkuh pangkal penyakitnya dalam-dalam, sedalam ia membencinya.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 3





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> T for use of tobacco.

* * *

**Psycho Pass © Gen Urobuchi**

* * *

“ _They understand each other_.”

Netra Gino membelalak mendengar penilaian Yayoi mengenai hubungan Akane dengan Kōgami. Ia masih tidak paham mengapa sekarang atasan wanitanya tersebut seolah berubah kepribadian dalam sekejap, sehingga ia meminta pendapat Yayoi.

“ _Do they?_ ”

Yayoi kemudian tertegun. Ia kembali menyeruput mie instan di hadapannya yang mulai mendingin. Pertanyaan barusan tidak bisa Yayoi jawab dengan lugas. Seolah ada yang menahannya di tenggorokan.

“ _At least, to me... They look like they do understand each other. They understand each other so much, none of them would actually let go of one another._ ”

Gino memegang keningnya dan mengurutnya pelan. Semenjak kepergian Kōgami, cara Akane berinteraksi dengan pegawai lain terasa... asing. Dulu, wanita itu penuh kekalutan dan keraguan dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Bahkan, mengangkat Dominator saja terlihat sebagai suatu keharusan yang menyiksa. Melihat adanya korban dan kematian menjadi beban. Namun, sekarang... 

“Pagi.”

Gino menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan kerja. Ia melihat Akane, sedikit tersenyum simpul dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja tempatnya bekerja. Yayoi masih sibuk menyeruput mienya, Gino mencoba menelaah ekspresi Akane, netra Togane terpatri pada layar komputer di hadapannya, dan Sho yang sibuk menyantap lusinan pil dengan nasi putih tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Akane. Akane kemudian menaruh tasnya di kursi dan segera menyalakan komputer. Meja milik Mika masih kosong, karena ia sedang mengajukan cuti. Per pagi ini masih belum ada arahan untuk melakukan misi lapangan, sehingga Akane bisa fokus mengerjakan _paper work_ miliknya dan milik Mika jika diperlukan.

“Ah, Tsunemori.”

Entah mengapa suara Gino menyeruak begitu saja tanpa perintah. Ia lantas terlihat kalut, karena sesungguhnya ia belum siap untuk memulai konversasi dengan atasannya. Akane mendelikkan alisnya dan tersenyum menunggu Gino melanjutkan pembicaraan.

“ _You know what?_ Nanti aku mau mengajakmu ke balkon saat jam makan siang, kalau kau ada waktu... Maaf mengganggu waktumu, _Inspector_.”

“ _No worries, Ginoza-san_ ,” jawab Akane lembut, dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di layar komputer.

Gino seolah ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah menghabiskan waktu Akane dengan celetukannya yang tanpa ia sadari meluncur begitu saja dari katup bibirnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas, dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yayoi yang seolah berkata, “Jangan melakukan hal aneh dengan Tsunemori-senpai,” yang Gino balas dengan anggukan kecil.

Ruangan terasa sepi dan kondusif. Namun baru saja setengah jam berlalu, Akane kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lorong kantor untuk kemudian mencari _vending machine_ berwarna merah yang terdapat di ruang istirahat pegawai, dekat dengan balkon. Ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa lembar uang dan kepingan koin ke dalam _vending machine_ tersebut dan menekan satu tombol yang menjual rokok kegemarannya. Akane kemudian mengambil kotak rokoknya dan berlalu ke balkon, membuka pintunya dengan perlahan, dan menghirup angin musim panas yang menyengat. Suhu pagi itu belum begitu menyiksa, namun semburat cahaya matahari menyiangi pandangannya. Akane sedikit mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian membuka kotak bungkus rokok, menaruhnya di selipan lipatan bibirnya, dan membakarnya.

Akane menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan asap rokok yang paling ia benci memenuhi relung dadanya, dan ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya dan mengatupnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian asap itu kembali ia hembuskan keluar.

“Bagaimana dengan kasus yang kemarin, _Inspector_?”

Akane sedikit membuka matanya, dan membalikkan posisi badannya agar kini ia bersandar pada _railing_ balkon yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Langit musim panas selalu terasa lebih luas dan biru dibandingkan pada tiga musim lainnya. Seolah-olah ia bisa pergi dari sini kapan saja, dan menjejak di langit biru yang luas tersebut.

“Kasus yang sulit. Aku masih belum memahami mengapa pelakunya melakukan kejahatan yang seperti itu. Sangat... brutal. Tapi aku sudah mulai memahami arah persembunyian pelaku. Aku sudah meminta Karanomori untuk melakukan analisis mendalam pada tempat lokasi kejadian. Aku hanya perlu melakukan beberapa _cross-referencing_ dengan _database_ kantor untuk bisa mendapat gambaran penuh mengenai pelaku. Aku sedang melakukannya.”

Rambut Akane kemudian diacak pelan oleh sesosok tangan di sampingnya. Akane sedikit tertawa dan kemudian ia menahan perasaan yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia utarakan.

“Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana?”

Diiringi dengan kepulan asap rokok yang menjauhi rokok yang terselip di sembir bibir tipis seseorang, ia menjawab, “Sejak pertama melihatnya, kita tidak butuh data mengenai profil pelaku, _Inspector_. Ia memiliki sorot mata yang sama denganku. Tidak akan sulit bagi kita untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Ini bukan kasus berat seperti Shougo Makishima yang tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah.”

Akane kemudian terdiam. Ia sudah tahu mengenai alasan orang itu pergi menjejak langit yang lebih luas dari langit yang ada di atap kepala Akane siang itu.

” _Tentu saja_ ,” batin Akane dalam hatinya, sedikit mencelos. “ _You know yourself better as much as you know the other person’s._ ”

“Tak mengherankan kalau kau kemudian pergi, kan?”

Pertanyaan yang Akane ajukan barusan sungguh menohok. Kepulan asap yang lebih banyak dan pekat kembali menguar. Jemari Akane hanya sibuk memelintir linting rokok, dan ia melihat bahwa abu rokoknya sudah memanjang, hampir membakar keseluruhan puntung. Rokok ini bahkan habis dengan sendirinya meskipun baru ia sesap sekali saja.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hanya terdapat lebih banyak kepulan asap rokok. Akane merasakan kehangatan, sekali lagi, pada puncak kepalanya. Sedari tadi, semenjak ia pertama kali membakar linting rokoknya, tidak sekalipun ia menoleh pada sosok di sisinya. 

Tidak sedikitpun.

Ketika kehangatan itu beranjak dari puncak kepalanya, Akane memutuskan untuk menoleh dan melihat sosok yang sangat ia jaga dengan baik, terpatri di dalam memori, dan tak pernah bisa ia pudarkan. Hanya saja, ketika Akane menoleh, hanya ada kepulan asap rokok saja yang tertinggal. Sosok itu tidak ada. Kemana pun Akane menoleh, tidak ada siapapun di balkon itu. Hanya ia sendiri.

Akane kemudian mencuri pandang pada puntung rokoknya yang sudah habis terbakar abu. Akane memandangnya dengan nanar.

” _Apakah perlu aku membakar rokok kedua?_ ”

Dengan penuh perhitungan, sembari Akane membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah habis, ia kerap mengocok bungkus Spinel berulang-ulang. Ia terus menimbang-nimbang. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini pukul sembilan pagi pas. Setelah menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh bungkus Spinel ke dalam saku roknya dan berlalu kembali ke dalam gedung.

Masih ada sisa lima belas linting rokok yang belum ia bakar. Masih ada sisa lima belas pertemuan lainnya dan usapan hangat dari sepenggal tangan yang selalu ia impikan setiap kali ia membakar rokoknya.

Akane kemudian berpikir, ia akan bertemu lagi siang nanti dengan sosok tangan yang hangat itu, dan sore hari setelah selesai bekerja, dan malam hari sebelum ia tidur.

Akan ada lebih banyak pertemuan dalam hidupnya, dan Akane serasa ingin menghentikan waktu agar abu rokoknya tidak mematikan sosok tangan yang... ia rindukan tersebut.

Akane kemudian mendecih kecil, seolah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia benci sekali rokok karena substansinya yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tetapi kemudian ia rasa, ada substansi lain yang lebih piawai dalam membunuhnya, juga secara perlahan, dan secara menyenangkan.

Ia akan menjemput penyakitnya lima belas kali lagi, dan kembali menghitung semuanya dari nol ketika ia kembali membeli sekotak Spinel untuk dirinya.


End file.
